


Aegis Won't Protect You From Your Own Kidneys

by thaaats piss buddy (Resident_of_Fiction)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, give penelope a design 2020, referenced Odysseus/Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/thaaats%20piss%20buddy
Summary: After a battle, the Trojan Horse is damaged and Odysseus is trapped inside. It's nothing Chaldea's resident genius can't fix, but Odysseus might have a bit of a wet situation before that happens.
Kudos: 12





	Aegis Won't Protect You From Your Own Kidneys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FatePissOrder (poludeuces)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts).



A shining light burst through the pine trees, coating the forest and the surrounding mountains in blue light. Now struck with a laser beam-shaped hole in its chest, the demon boar let out a pained scream of anguish before stumbling and crashing dead to the ground.

“Alright!” Odysseus could hear his Master’s cheer over the comms system in his mech. He could practically hear them jumping up with their fist in the air. 

“That’s the last one!” Ritsuka continued. “Cu, Martha, do you mind being on claw and gallstone duty?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” came the laid-back voice of the Lancer. “Just get over there and heal Siegfried. He looks like he’s about to keel over.”

“Will do.”

Odysseus reached up to press his talk button, wincing as doing so stretched his full bladder. He was looking forward to getting back to the Shadow Border. “What shall you have me do, Master?” he asked.

“Turn it back into horse-mode for now. We can ride it back to where Mash is waiting.”

He opened his mouth to respond when a large reading popped up on his radar with a pattern he didn’t recognize. “What is…?”

“Get out of there!” cried the young Da Vinci’s voice over the comms. “The mountain is about to collapse! Some of the stray attacks must've hit it during the battle and now its foundation is crumbling!”

Odysseus turned the Trojan Horse to look upwards. Sure enough, the mountain above him was shaking, full of cracks with large pieces beginning to break off. He quickly grabbed the reverse gear and pulled it, hearing a whir as his thrusters shot out in front. But boulder after boulder pounded down against the mech’s armor, making him wince as the cockpit shook.

“Odysseus!” Ritsuka’s voice was laden with static.

At last the entire mountain came down, shaking and slamming the Trojan Horse and thus Odysseus inside. His hands worked frantically maneuvering his controls and pressing buttons, but he couldn’t prevent one last rock from crashing directly over where the cockpit was. His head hit the back of the seat hard and he blacked out.

* * *

“Ngh…”

When he opened his eyes the cockpit was dark. His head hurt, but it didn’t feel like he had a concussion. Although, something did feel a bit…

With a gasp his thighs shot together, struggling to hold the torrent of liquid inside him threatening to escape. In the time he was unconscious his need to pee had practically doubled. The wave of desperation receded slightly and he sighed, fumbling around his control panel with his hand until he found the button he was looking for. 

The emergency lights blinked on, bathing him with a red glow. Now able to see (at least a little bit), Odysseus pressed his comms button again. “Is anyone there?” he asked.

“You’re safe!” came Ritsuka’s ecstatic reply a few seconds later. “Thank god… we kept trying to contact you but we couldn’t get through…”

“The power was out. When I woke up just now I turned on the emergency power,” he said, closing his eyes and trying to ignore his screaming bladder. “What happened?”

“The mountain basically came down on top of you. The other Servants managed to get the rocks off but… well, the Trojan Horse is a little… broken,” they said. “Because of that the hatch won’t open either. Da Vinci is coming to try and see if she can get it fixed. She said it won’t take more than a few hours.”

The blood drained from his face. “I see…” 

“Will you be alright until then?”

All he had to do was hold his piss for a few hours. He’d certainly been through more difficult trials in his life. This was just another adventure… In fact, challenging himself like this might be kind of fun.“I’ll be fine,” he answered.

Time passed, minute by minute into dozens of minutes. His tight armor dug in against his bladder, creating the constant feeling as if someone was pressing down on it. He kept subconsciously going to cross his legs, but the metal loincloth attached to his armor prevented it. Instead he folded his arms and settled for jiggling his thighs a bit. 

Occasionally another wave of urgency would pass over him and he tensed. It would be fine. He probably wouldn’t make it back to the Border at this point, but as soon as the hatch was open he’d run to the forest and go. It’d be close, but he could definitely make it out of this without wetting himself. 

When they were young, Penelope would often tease him about how cute his face looked when he needed to pee. Odysseus didn’t really understand what she meant, but she’d always playfully laugh at him when he rushed out of bed first thing in the morning after a night of drinking. And once, when they were making love, she’d asked him to to hold it. Of course, he’d do anything for her, so he agreed. By the time he climaxed he was at his limit, and so he couldn’t stop himself from pissing inside her as soon as his dick softened. He’d frantically apologized, but she said there was no need. Never would he forget the look of pure euphoria and completion on her face as she was filled with his— 

A spurt leaked out. Instinctively going to grab his crotch, his hand knocked into his armor plate instead. “Shit!” he said as he tried to grind his legs together to put pressure on his dick. The leak was only momentary, but he had to be careful. He unhooked the latches on his armored loincloth and stood halfway out of his seat. With his upper thighs still pressed tightly together, he slid the armor plates off of him and dropped them onto the floor. 

As soon as he was free from it Odysseus grabbed at his crotch with both hands, but even now the skin-tight armor wouldn’t let him get a good grip. He had to really grind against himself with his palm to even get a bit of pressure there. Still, he didn’t seem to be in danger of any more leaks at the moment, so he sat back down, keeping one hand pressed against himself. Obviously, thinking about a previous time he’d lost control and pissed himself didn’t help. Although… it did seem to make his cock feel warm… and not just from the urine now soaking his underwear. 

“Hey there!” came Da Vinci’s voice over the comm. “I’ve figured out the problem. I should be able to have this bad boy up and running in about… say an hour?” 

As if his own body needed to tell him that’d be impossible, another leak escaped him. He leaned forward on the seat, pressing his groin against the edge and rocking it back and forth. That friction saved him from a complete loss of control, for now, but there was no way he could last another hour. 

“Yoo hoo? Odysseus? You okay in there?”

He swallowed, sweat dripping down his face and his exposed chest. “Y-yes. I’m fine,” he said, finger trembling on the talk button. There was nothing that could be done. Even if he mentioned it it’s not like Da Vinci could get him a bottle in here or anything.

Odysseus’ eyes darted around the cockpit, searching for anything he could go into. But there was nothing. For a brief moment he considered just pissing on the floor, but he couldn’t do that to the Trojan Horse. There was no telling what kind of damage his piss could do to the machinery if it soaked through. With a remorseful sigh, he started counting seconds, continuing to rock against his chair and hoping he could hold on a little longer.

Every few minutes a wave of urgency hit him and another leak broke through his defenses. The fabric in the gaps between his codpiece and leg armor was now shiny and wet. It was dripping downwards, too, wetting his upper thighs and ass. 

He wondered what Penelope would say to him now, on the very edge of pissing himself in his mech. Would she tease him, or be sympathetic and try to help him hold it? Or maybe she’d have that same look on her face.

Grinding against his seat was barely doing anything to help now, but it had started sending waves of pleasure to his cock instead. Somehow, the pain of his full bladder, the thought that he might not be able to control himself… felt good?

He felt so full, like his entire body was full of piss, held back with only a dam made of twigs. And any moment, one more drop would break the twigs and send them floating downstream. He put both of his hands between his legs and kept pressing down, even if there was no point. He was so close. Close to what? For him to be free of his mech? For him to lose control? Or was it something else?

All he knew is that he was on the edge and soon he could go and release this enormous pressure building inside of him and piss and piss and piss if he could just hold on a little while— 

With a loud whir the lights came back on and the Trojan Horse roared to life. 

“Ah! _Ah_ …” The ocean which had caused him so much grief was now spilling from within him. Waves of liquid splashed down his legs and ass, filling his armor and leaking through the gaps. A dribbling noise appeared as a puddle formed on his seat. He hadn’t felt this amount of relief in years. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of his piss embrace him. Odysseus had no idea pissing could feel so good. 

Even as his bladder piddled out its last drops, he kept grinding against himself, the wet fabric rubbing and enrapturing his dick, welcoming it like it belonged there. With one hand pressed against his crotch he felt a new pressure grow within him. He imagined Penelope’s face. Her face when she was full of him and covered in his piss, like he now was. He imagined her pleasuring herself as she watched him now.

“Mm…!” He closed his eyes as a different kind of relief washed over him, adding even more wetness to his clothes. The pleasure rocking him now was built on top of the previous one. He wondered if right now his face looked like Penelope’s did back then.

Just as he reached the end of his orgasm, his comm beeped again. “Done sooner than expected! Well, what else would you expect from a genius like me? The Trojan Horse should be good to go! We’re ready to head back now, unless you need to come out here for anything?” Da Vinci asked.

Odysseus cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice the best he could. “No, I’m ready to leave,” he said, wiping some of the sweat off his cheek. His armor was completely saturated now, squelching whenever he moved. Hopefully it would dry a bit by the time they got back. Plus there was the metal loincloth he could put back on. 

He turned on his screens, the crumbled mountain and forest appearing before him. He could see Da Vinci and Ritsuka standing on top of the mech as well. Smiling, Odysseus waited until they jumped off and pulled the lever to change the Horse back into quadrupedal form.

As they rode back, Odysseus felt closer to Penelope than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> why didn't Odysseus just dematerialize either the Trojan Horse or himself to get out? yes.


End file.
